


the morning after

by madithewriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, M/M, Starfleet Academy, a bit of angst, but happy in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madithewriter/pseuds/madithewriter
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: “we just had sex and it’s the morning after and i woke up to an empty bed and how could i be so stupid of course you left me alone but wait you’re in the kitchen cooking me breakfast and i’m so relieved”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing kirk, but i think i did okay... let me know??

A smile spreads across Jim’s face as he wakes up in an unfamiliar bed and remembers his late night endeavors the night before, but as his hand reaches across the bed in search of the warmth of your body, it falters.

His hand only finds cold sheets, fisting them between his fingers as a disappointed sigh escapes his lips.

 _Of course, you were gone._ How could he be so stupid to think that last night was anything more than it ever was for a guy like him? You had even been so desperate to get away from him that you left him alone in _your_ room, hoping that he could take a hint.

But then, Jim hears a _clang!_ across the room as something falls to the ground. He sits straight up in the bed with a start, holding the sheets to his stomach, so he doesn’t end up flashing your roommate or something. But it’s only you, looking back at him with wide eyes, a spatula on the ground beside you.

“Sorry,” you say quickly, bending down to pick up the spatula and placing it back on the counter carefully. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Jim smiles again, and this time, he looks absolutely radiant. He’s so relieved to see you standing there, and he doesn’t really understand why you’re so different to him than every other person he’s been with, but he just knows that you are.

“It’s okay,” he chuckles.

Even as Jim stands, the sheets falling from his hips, you don’t turn away. Instead, you chew on your bottom lip, watching as Jim’s smile turns into a cocky smirk and he slips on his boxers from the night before. You smile as you watch him cross the room, until he’s standing right in front of you, his hands resting on your hips.

“Good morning,” he mumbles, his smirk only growing as he realizes it’s his shirt that you’re wearing.

His hands slip under the hem of the shirt, thumbing at your underwear, and you chuckle. Your hands rest against his chest, and you press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Morning,” you reply, smiling just as widely as he is.

_Yeah, this is different, but Jim could definitely get used to this._


End file.
